


Little Lily Pad

by SimplyUndead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comforting Phil, Cute, Dan gets his wisdom teeth out, Dan on drugs, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, Literally phan if you squint, Loopy Dan, M/M, Not described at all, Platonic Relationships, Prescription drugs i swear, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth, barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dan gets his wisdom teeth removed and Phil helps take care of him.</p>
<p>Or, Dan is just loopy from the meds and talks about how his legs are grape jelly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lily Pad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow.
> 
> As my friend said, "I think its funny which things in life inspire you" and she went on to say that I don't get inspired by a beautiful rainbow, but the fact that I am having surgery is what inspires me. She is wise, unlike my wisdom teeth which are trying to grow in sideways.

"Thank you for coming with me, Phil," Dan said, seated next to his best friend in the backseat of his mum's car. "I'm sorry you had to miss school, though,"

"Are you kidding? I get Friday off and I get to video you afterwards," he laughed, waving his phone teasingly. Dan snatched it, unlocking it, and taking about seven derpy pictures before Phil got it back.

"Set that as your lock screen," he laughed, pointing toward the one where he had five chins. "And you can only video me if I start crying about grass, not if I say something embarrassing."

"I'll definitely video you if you say something embarrassing," Phil laughed. He ended up making Dan's awful selfie his lock screen because that was their thing. They took ugly pictures on each other's phones and set them as lock screens. It was especially funny when someone asked the time and ended up seeing Phil's left nostril behind 10:36.

Dan was nervous, more so than he previously anticipated. He was chewing on the collar of his shirt, getting saliva all over it, a habit that he'd broken at a young age but picked up when his nerves were shattered.

He had to get his wisdom teeth removed, the two bottom ones on either side of his jaw because the teeth on top weren't causing a problem - the dentist said they probably wouldn't ever even grow in. His bottom wisdom teeth were a different story. Both of them were flipped on their sides and trying to come up. Wisdom teeth weren't very smart if you asked Dan, seeing as how they were growing in the wrong direction.

"Daniel James, stop chewing on your shirt. You're going to tear a hole in and I'll have to pay for a new one," his mother scolded, looking back at him through the rearview mirror. It wasn't even like this shirt was new or in good condition anyway. It was from summer camp three years ago when he and Phil went. Plus, it was the ugliest shade of yellow to ever exist, but it was soft with age and comforting to him.

"I'm just nervous, mum," he mumbled, pulling the shirt from his mouth. He cringed when the sticky-wet fabric rested against his neck, and Phil chuckled at him.

"It'll be fine. The dentists know what they're doing, sweetie," his mum said, and there was really no telling how many times she had told Dan that. He was so worried that something would go wrong and he'd die or have to get his mouth cut off. He wasn't sure how that would work, but he was detirmined it would happen to him.

His mum had to pick up Phil from school this morning just to get Dan to go to the dentist. If wasn't his fault that he was scared of surgery, and it definitely wasn't his fault that his best friend had a way with comforting him.

"It really will be fine," Phil said, placing his hand on the boy's knee. "And I'll be sitting right in the waiting room when you get out. Okay, little lily pad?"

"Okay," Dan whispered, nodding his head and then resting it on Phil's shoulder. He always calmed down when Phil used that nickname because it would remind him of the first day of Year 5 when he came in with his special notebook. He had finally been allowed to pick out his own school supplies, so of course, Dan had chosen the pretty notebook with a pond sporadically covered in green lily pads with pink blossoms on top.

Nine-year-old Phil had complimented him on it, and had said, "I'm going to call you lily pad," and he had. The whole first week of Year 5, Dan had been known as Lily Pad in the eyes of Phil Lester. Now, the name was only pulled out when Dan was stressed or frustrated or distraught, and it never failed to sooth him.

He saw his mother smile in the mirror, but he ignored her, focusing instead on his best friend's soft scent and comforting touch.

Ten minutes later, and the car had been pulled into a parking space, Dan had been signed in at the receptionist's desk, and now the three of them sat in the waiting room, calming down the brunet as he worked himself up.

They kept saying it was okay, but he was literally getting teeth cut out of his mouth. Did they not understand that? He had heard so many stories of the pain, agony, and the aftermath of being put to sleep. The medicine made you completely crazy, and while it made for a funny video on YouTube, Dan really didn't want to be drugged out of his mind.

"Daniel Howell?" A nurse called, peeking her head into the waiting area. Dan stood up, and looked at his mum or Phil to come, but he knew it wasn't allowed for people to be back there.

"You've got this!" Phil called, just as the nurse led him down a hallway into his certain death.

\--

Phil sat impatiently beside Dan's mother, alternating between  
bouncing his legs and tapping on the chair. He was nervous for his best friend. He was worried that something could go wrong or even just the fact that Dan would be in a lot of pain. Obviously he kept this to himself when said boy was around because he was already on the edge of a breakdown with his own nerves.

"He really will be okay, you know?" Mrs. Howell reminded, laughing at his jittery state. Phil nodded and sighed, grabbing his phone and connecting to the WiFi. He had to get the password from the receptionist, who scrawled it neatly on a Post-It-Note.

"Dan and Phil," she mused beside him, patting his thigh. "Both a bunch of worrisome boys." Phil laughed and nodded, knowing there was no use in denying it. He had been worrying about his best friend since they were in Year 5 when the boy had moved to Phil's school. They were both the ripe age of sixteen now and Phil reckoned that he still hasn't stopped worrying.

To keep his mind busy for next hour or so, he logged on to IFunny, and scrolled through thousands of pictures in the collective, saving only the dankest of memes for when Dan was in pain later. He even went to the trouble of making a few memes himself, and he would admit that a few of them were the funniest thing since Doge - which was Dan's all time favorite.

"What are you doing on your phone there?" The woman asked, pointing to a picture that he was currently cropping. He laughed a bit to himself and looked up.

"I'm making a meme for Dan," he said very seriously. "To make him feel better later, I hope."

"Is that what he's always laughing about in his room?" She asked, chuckling at him. Phil nodded and grinned.

"We're always sending them to one another. Memes make up about seventy-five per cent of our texts,"

Phil liked Dan's mum. She pretty much keeps up with trends and things on the internet, probably thanks to Dan. Other than that, she's also really funny and sweet and she always cooks Phil's favorite foods. More often than not, she sends food in Tupperware bowls with Dan so Phil doesn't have to eat the nasty school lunch.

Phil's mum works a lot, or she would fix his lunch, but that doesn't really bother him. He loves Mrs. Howell's cooking. And to be honest, he just loves Mrs. Howell. Well, he loves all the Howells, if he's telling the truth. Especially Dan.

\--

"Phil!" Dan cheered, sounding like he had a major lisp. Phil blamed that on the fact that his mouth was full of gauze, his cheeks were swollen, and probably numb with medicine. His mouth wasn't the only thing affected, though. His entire body was limp as they pushed him through the waiting room in a wheelchair. His eyes were wide, though, like everything around him was new and magical.

"Hey, buddy," Phil chuckled, reaching out for his hand. Dan flopped his own hand into Phil's palm and gasped.

"Your hand is so soft!" He said, dragging out the oh. "Just like peanut butter. Is your hand peanut butter, Phil? I'm so hungry,"

"My hand isn't peanut- Dan! Stop licking my fingers!" Phil scolded, pulling his hand away from Dan's tongue. His best friend looked at him for a moment, eyes and mouth wide open, before he started to tear up. Phil started to apologize because he knew the boy was hungry; he wasn't allowed to eat before surgery and it was already lunchtime now.

"I want a baby dog," he moaned, flopping his head back into the air, hitting the nurse in the waist.

"Easy there, honey," she laughed, patting his wavy brown hair before turning to the boy's mother. "The medicine should wear off soon, but until then, keep an eye on him. He might need painkillers, but only every 6 hours. Make sure his mouth stays clean and I would recommend only easy, soft foods. He will probably be in pain for a few days. Call if anything goes wrong,"

"Alright, thank you," she said, leaning down to raise Dan up from under his arms. He wiggled and stumbled while trying to stand, and started giggling the whole time. He was pretty much dead weight because he wasn't exactly controlling his limbs, which made getting him to the car a great deal harder for his mum.

"My legs," Dan lisped, wobbling as he walked to the car. "my legs are grape jelly,"

By this point, Phil pulled out his phone because he knew that Dan would want to see this later. He started up the video and watched as he almost fell trying to get into the backseat.

"Here, let me help," he said, handing his phone over to Dan's mum and helping the boy into the car. Once the loopy boy was seated and buckled in, he took his phone back.

"Phil! They put a pig in my arm," Dan said, watching bugeyed as his best friend got into the car beside him.

"Did they?" Phil asked, pointing the camera at Dan as the brunet pointed to his arm, where they had put the medicine in.

"Yes," he nodded, surely.

Dan's mum looked back at them through the mirror, and askerd Phil if they should get something to eat.

"Danny, are you hungry? Do you want some food?" Phil asked, and when his friend nodded, he turned back to the mirror. "Yeah, he's hungry. Maybe stop by McDonald's? He could probably sip a coke. Maybe some yogurt."

"Okay, to McDonald's then!" She cheered, looking back to gauge her son's reaction. He was totally spaced out, staring out the window and occasionally grunting of he saw an animal. Phil stopped the video, and watched Dan for a few minutes until his phone started buzzing.

"Dan, look," Phil said, tapping his thigh. The boy looked over and said, "what?" but it sounded funny with his mouth being so full. "Louise is calling. She wants to Skype."

"I forgot about Lou!" Dan gasped, staring at the screen as he swayed. Phil answered the call and was greeted with a very close up of Louise's face. She laughed and pulled it away, focusing it on the whole group: Zoe, her brother, Joe, and obviously herself.

"Hello, Dan! How are you, dear?" Zoe asked, making a funny face at Joe who had pushed her so he could see the phone.

"They put pigs in my arm!" Dan said, in a very serious and shocked expression. He bent his elbow in a weird manner so they could see the bandage where the IV had been put in.

"Are you sure it was a pig and not a cow?" Joe asked, humoring him. Dan nodded surely.

"Can't you hear them? They don't sound like cows at all," Dan said, getting closer to phone with every word he spoke. The screen was almost touching his nose. Phil pulled it away from him and told him to stop, causing Dan to stare at him.

Phil laughed at him and told him to stop staring, so Dan reached his hand out and put his fingers in the boy's mouth.

Louise laughed on the screen and said, "I can't hear the pigs, Dan,"

"Oink, oink, oink!" Dan mocked, as Phil pulled his fingers away from his own mouth. "That's what they sound like,"

Everyone on screen laughed, and in the background, the two boys could see someone walking up. Said someone was actually Alfie, who snaked his arms around Zoe from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, hey, Dan," he greeted, waving to the phone. "How is your mouth?"

"What's wrong with my mouth?" Dan asked, confused as he cocked his head to the side, looking like a chipmunk with puffy cheeks.

Alfie laughed and said, "You got your wisdom teeth out, remember?" Dan nodded then, shaking his head far longer than normal. He made an "oh" sound that he dragged out for a few seconds.

"They put pigs in his arm, did you know?" Joe asked him, turning to look at his sister's boyfriend.

"No, they didn't," Alfie laughed, before looking to the brunet through the phone. "Dan, that was just medicine."

"Ohhh, okay," Dan nodded seriously, then turned to Phil. "It was just the medicine, Phil. Not pigs. Oink." And then Dan was giggling and looking around like a baby goggling at a new world.

"He's pretty tripped out on drugs, as you can see," Phil said to the camera. Everyone nodded and Joe requested videos be sent to his phone for blackmail in the future. Obviously, Phil complied.

"Well, we best be going, lunch is almost over," Louise said, and everyone cheered their goodbyes and well wishes to Dan, who couldn't stop smiling and mumbling something about how sweet everyone was.

"Oh, Lou! Before you go," Dan said, right before Phil clicked off. "Your skirt is so pretty. It's purple just like Phil's eyes!"

"Dan, her shirt is blue," Phil said, chuckling a bit at how slurred Dan's words were. The brunet's eyes started to well up and Phil was sure he was going to start crying.

"But it's purple, Phil. Just like your eyes," Dan whined, touching his friend's cheek bone, right beneath his left eye.

"Okay, Dan, yeah, you're right," Phil soothed, and everyone on the screen agreed that Louise's skirt was purple instead of blue. "Please, don't cry, sweetheart,"

"Okay, Philly," Dan said, and nodded, then layed his head on Phil's shoulder.

"We're gonna go," the so called purple-eyed boy said, waving at everyone and saying goodbye. Dan waved, too, while sticking his tongue out and wiggling it around. Phil ended the call and put his phone down, rubbing Dan's leg.

"I have a tongue, Phil. Look!" Dan said, pushing it out of his mouth again. The other boy laughed and poked it.

"You sure do, Dan."

\--

One half empty cup of coke later and the three were finally back to Dan's home. Phil had just decided to stay the weekend to help care and comfort his best friend.

The medicine had started to wear off, so Dan was beginning to act normal again, which was a blessing and curse at once. He definitely didn't like feeling so out of it, but his mouth was really starting to hurt. Luckily his mum had picked up his prescription painkillers and had already dosed him accordingly, but he didn't want to do anything. At all.

At the moment, he was watching a movie with Phil, laying across the couch with his head on his friend's lap. He always liked the fact that they were very touchy with each other. Phil always rested his hands on Dan's legs or played with his hair when watching films and Dan liked to play with the boy's fingers when they talked.

He shivered as pale fingers carded through his dark brown hair, twirling softly at the ends.

"These drugs are good," Dan laughed, now that the pain was subsiding.

"I need some of whatever you had earlier. You thought they put pigs in your arm," Phil teased, bopping Dan's nose.

"Shut up, I couldn't help it," he blushed, pushing his head down to press against his friends lap.

"You thought my eyes were purple, and cried when I tried to tell you different," Phil was laughing at him now, remembering the events. He pulled his phone out and showed the video of Dan trying to get in the car and saying his legs were jelly.

"Oh my god," the brunet said, hands covering his face in embarrassment. "Send that to no one."

"Too late. I've sent it to everyone," he said, shaking his head at the boy below him.

"Here, look through these," he said before Dan had a chance to reply. He pulled up his camera roll and passed his phone to his friend. "I saved a bunch of memes for you. I even made some when I got bored,"

Dan laughed until his mouth hurt again, and laughed more when he dropped the phone on his face. _Twice_. He decided that Phil was probably the best friend he could ask for. Who else was gonna make him memes and take care of his whiny ass when he got his teeth cut out?

Dan knew the answer to that, and other than his mum, it was no one.

\--

Dan's mum cooked a lovely meal of lasagna and garlic bread, with Caesar salad on the side - which was sadly Dan's favorite food, but it was also Phil's and that's why she made it. Dan's father arrived home a few minutes before dinner, to find his son sprawled out on the couch, groaning because he was starving but his mouth hurt too much to eat and honestly, the mug of warm tea on the coffee table was not filling him up.

Phil felt sorry for him because his best friend hadn't eaten a day, and Phil would've brought him food, but he didn't think that was a good idea when talking alone hurt Dan's mouth. So, he sat at the dining table with the two adults - who were practically his parents, too - and ate a delicious supper.

"This really is good," Phil complimented, already on his second plate.

"Thank you, dear," the woman said, a sincere grin on her face. Phil knew that she loved being complimented on her cooking. "I just wish Dan could eat," she said it with a sigh.

From the living room, a groan of agreement was heard. Phil laughed.

"I think he agrees," Phil stated. Dan moaned again and everyone chuckled.

"We'll save you some leftovers for tomorrow, son," Dan's father called, and it was kind of funny in the way that it shouldn't it be funny. Why were they laughing at Dan's discomfort and why was it even funny? Just the situation itself was frustrating, especially for Dan, who was also laughing miserably as he walked into the kitchen.

"You guys are mean," he pouted, flopping down beside Phil and in front of his dad. "I'm dying over here and you're laughing at my pain as I suffer,"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," his dad mused. "You're worse than your mother."

"I'm not dramatic in the least," she huffed, and everybody laughed because they knew it wasn't true.

\--

Going to sleep was proving to be difficult for Dan. He couldn't get comfortable because he had to lay on his back. You see, Dan likes to sleep on his side, facing the door, but his mouth was so sore that even laying on his cheeks hurt.

"Stop tossing," Phil mumbled, groaning as he turned to face Dan. They always shared a bed when staying over at each other's houses because there was no way they were making the other sleep on the floor or the sofa, and secretly, they love to be close.

"I'm sorry," Dan huffed sarcastically, flipping over on his back again, moving his legs to rest atop of Phil's under the covers. Whenever his best friend is sharing a bed, he can't go to sleep unless he's somehow touching Phil. "It's not like I can help the fact that I got my teeth _cut_ out of my _face_ today and guess what, it didn't exactly feel pleasurable,"

Phil frowned sympathetically, and rubbed his hand over Dan's in comfort, saying, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dan said, lolling his head over to press it against Phil's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I'll try and sleep,"

It was funny how Dan could never get angry at his best friend. If anyone else, Joe, Louise, or Zoe had fussed at him for tossing, he would've gotten aggravated, but all Phil had to do was touch him or use his gentle voice, and Dan was putty in his hands - any shred of anger, gone with a snap of the fingers.

Dan smiled in spite of this, though, because he secretly liked it.

Sleep was starting to take over now, beckoning him closer after the day's tiring events. His breathing got deeper as his thoughts became hazier with each second passing.

"I love you, Phil, do you know that?" He asked, half of the words mumbled sleepily.

"Obviously. I love you, too," Phil said, and his fingers began caressing at Dan's hand again, pushing him closer to the edge of unconsciousness.

"But, not like you do," He argued, eyes closed and teetering between sleep and awake. "More than a friend is how I love you,"

"I know, Dan. I love you, too," Phil hummed, turning his head to kiss the brunet's hair. "Good night, little lily pad."


End file.
